Talk:Ultraman Geed (series)/@comment-32953449-20171222083007
Since we already at the Finale of the Series i think its okay to ask this. what will be the Gimmicks of the Next Ultra that you can think off? i have several thoughts..but let's just talk about the theme first. i know its been 2 years (which is quite short) but i'm little bit "Tired" of the 'Relying on previous Ultra Power' theme (looking at you Orb & Geed) so i think we need something Fresh for a while and because of that, i already make some list what should be the Theme for the Next Ultra : 1. Zodiac-Based Ultra : since Ultraman its about Space and Galaxy, having an Ultra with Zodiac theme its kinda okay Don't you think? Yes, we have already have Leo but Imagine an Ultra with cool Zodiac name like Ultraman Virgo, Ultraman Aqua(rius), Ultraman Aries, you name it. Or we can have an Ultra based on constellation. like imagine an Ultra with Pegasus design with red-silver armor (Based on a certain famous 90's anime) mixing with how most of Ultras have Red and Silver as their Default form. isn't that going to be awesome? 2. Man-Made Ultra : most of these common type of Ultras was always about they being corrupted. just look at likes of Zagi,"Evil" Tiga, Terranoid, etc. But what if the role were Reversed : it was supposed be made for Evil Purpose but instead, the Host use it for Good. you can already tell how much the Gimmicks is going works with these kinda setting. and Lastly.. 3. Element-Based Ultra : this one is kinda difficult based on how i see Several ultras with their colors that representing their 'Elemental Attributes'. so here's my assumption : Red/Fire = Default/2nd Form : Ultraman (from the very beginning) has always have Red color as their Starter form. but ever since we knew Tiga, the Red form is now Representing the Strength of an Ultra, Hard-hitting physical combat, fiery based-power that often appeared as their second forms like : Tiga Power (chronologically); Cosmos Corona; Nexus Junis; Mebius Burning Brave; Zero StrongCorona (Through Aegis Bracelet) and the latest Orb Burmite and Geed Solid Burning. Blue(Water/Wind?) = 3rd/Default Form : Cosmos it's the First Ultra who his starter/default from is Blue, although the Honor belongs to Agul. However both Ultras has Water related stuff : If Gaia its the embodiment of Earth, then Agul is embodiment of the Seven Seas and Cosmos has "Calm as Water" fighting style which is based on his color (i could be wrong on this though). but recently, the Blue form are the 'Speed-type with Wind based Elements' displayed by Orb Hurricane Slash and Geed Acro Smasher as their 3rd form in their debut so i kinda confused how the Blue Color represents in the Future. Black+Red/Earth = 4th Form : this form is more like how i see Thunder Breaster and Magnificent = TOTAL BRUTE STRENGTH. kinda like how the Earth/Nature unleash their Wrath upon Humans who dare trying to Controlling them by releasing many disaster like Earthquake or Releasing Endless Thunderous Boom and the reason why its Black and Red is based on the earth ultras themself : Gaia and Victory. though, i don't mind having a yellow or gold to representing the Earth kinda like Kamen Rider Agito Ground and Wizard Land. As for the Wind Elements, i still kinda confused if their gonna stick with Blue = Wind. i mean, do you Remember Mirror Knight? the first Giant with Green Color, anyone? No...then i guess we should think Purple as the new color for 'Wind' then. phew..!! That's a Long stuff to write. it almost take 2 Hours but anyway, what do you guys think? do you have your own Theme and Gimmicks for the Next Series? i Personally don't want another Relying on other powers OR its still an Anniversary seasons. i want an Original story that doesn't involved previous ultra, either borrow their powers(Orb) or Conlusion of their Story(Zero & Geed) With that being said, Good Evening (or Night) to you all!